The Legend of CrowStar
by Screams-in-Public
Summary: Crow is a lonely rouge who is haunted constantly by the ancient spirits and prophecy's of the clan cats. When he accidentally stumbles onto ThunderClan territory, all of the signs fit together.
1. Prologue

"Crow Paw…."

Silence echoed in the dark cavern.

It seemed to echo all around Feather Tail's starry, glowing body, the sound of her call rag in her ears.

The small blue grey tom sat in silence.

_He must be asleep…_FeatherTail mused, _I must warn him…._She walked over and softly prodded his flank.

He groaned and one of his eyes slowly opened, reveling the strange ice like blueness. "Feather Tail?" he asked, "yes, it's me Crow Paw" Feather Tail murmured as her heart began to go into a familiar ache, "What do you want?" he asked crossly.

"I need you to -"

"What?" he asked, Feather Tails heart nearly broke when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She started again

"I need you to-"


	2. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP!"

"Who?" My eyes shot open and my heart skipped a startled beat in alarm. I struggled to my legs, I saw a flash of black tabby fur and in a second I was nose to nose to a large tiger tabby cat.

"Well,well,well" he said in contempt "Look who's awake."

I let out a huge startled screech and raked my claws across his nose. He reared back in surprise, "Whoa! Chill out buddy!" he yelped.

I noticed two female cats behind him; one light tabby with white paws and chest, and the other was a bright orange with one white front paw.

"Who are you!" I snarled shakily "and what are you doing here!" The tabby had his paw over his nose "I was just about to ask" he started, "why you are trespassing onto Thunder Clan territory."

I felt dread wash over me "W-what?" I stuttered out "Thunder Clan? WHO are you?" "My name is Bramble Claw." the tabby said proudly (as if his name meant something…) "the orange she-cat is Squirrel Paw and the tabby she-cat is Leaf Paw." I shifted from one leg to the other, wondering how fast these cats could run.

"Are you rouge?" Leaf Paw asked, her voice sweet and soft. "I guess," I muttered getting caught off guard at her niceness and concern.

"Um…I guess you could say that." I muttered "Are you hungry or hurt?" she asked "No." I said blatantly "Let's just chase him off!" Squirrel Paw snarled "he's trespassing and probably stealing food! My ears went back and my claws slid out "I am not!" I snarled "But if you want a fight, you got it!"

We circled each other, hissing and growling.

Squirrel Paw lunged at me, her claws out and her mouth gaped wide. Suddenly Bramble Claw and Leaf Paw stepped in her way, Squirrel Paw smashed into his side and slid to the dirt, "What is wrong with you!" Bramble Claw snapped "You know this isn't the way Fire Star deals with trespassers…" Leaf paw said slowly as if talking to a small kitten. Squirrel paw snarled "Fine! Let's take him back to camp!" Bramble Claw turned to me "what's your name?" he asked

I turned to look at Bramble Claw "…Crow…wait what do you mean by letting Fire Star see me? " Bramble Claw dipped his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but were going to have to take you to the camp…."

I snarled, "Great."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

We walked through the thick woods. The sunlight fighting and stretching itself so a few bits of light could quietly bleed trough the foliage. It hit and reflected off of small pools of dew on the grass and bounced like little stars on the leaves.

"So…um what's Thunder Clan like?" I asked casually. "It's very nice, the best clan." Bramble Claw said. I turned my attention from him to in front of me, I was walking between Bramble Claw and Leaf Paw, and Squirrel Paw was walking behind us.

The only thing you could hear was the crunching and rustling of leaves underfoot, songs of birds, and the occasional wind.

"Were almost to the camp." Leaf Paw informed me, as we walked through a thick grove of brambles.

Suddenly light poured in through the brambles and into our eyes. I flinched away from the blinding light, but Bramble Claw smiled as the light washed over him. As the light faded a large clearing came into view.

"Welcome to ThunderClan Crow."


	3. Chapter 2

Cats. All I could see was cats. Cats in trees. Cats eating mice and birds. Cats grooming each other. Cats playing. Cats. Cats. Cats.

There were cats everywhere. Cats were exactly what I didn't want to be around. There were too many cats, to many people who will ask questions, want to talk, be friends, and I'll get too attached. I almost turned to leave and walk out of the camp but Squirrel Paw was behind me. "WHO'S THAT?" a small pale grey kitten ran up to us. "Is he a prisoner?" she asked. "No Holly Kit," Bramble Claw said "Just a passerby, he's here to talk to Fire Star." A light brown tabby kitten ran up next to Holly Kit "He's going to talk to Fire Star!" she asked, eyes wide "Yes Larch Kit, now go play with your mother." Leaf Paw instructed. I watched the two kittens run over to a dark grey flecked she-cat. Leaf Paw turned to us, "Let's go." she said and jerked her head towards a large high rock. We all walked towards the high rock, all the cats around stopped what they were doing and looked at us. _It's like they haven't seen another cat before…_I thought bitterly. I tried not to feel so self-conscious, trying to ignore the fact that these cats were sleek and muscular and toned and I was skinny and scraggly and chewed up and spit out. We climbed up the rock and went through the lichen and into the cave. There was a bright orange tom sitting in a moss nest. He looked surprised to see us "Bramble Claw, what brings

you here?" he asked "and who is this cat?" "This is Crow, we found him sleeping on the edge of Thunder Clan territory," Bramble Claw explained "He was peaceful and wasn't stealing food." _Well at least he's in my defense…_I thought. "Well…if he's not a threat…" Fire Star said standing up and locking his bright green eyes with mine "would you like to stay in Thunder Clan for a while?"

I stepped back, I was so sure they'd chase me out "um, I'll stay for awhile, but don't be surprised if I'm gone soon." Fire Star smiled "Okay, I'll oblige to that, come on we must announce this at The High Rock." I padded out after Fire Star noticing Leaf Paw and Bramble Claw staring at me with mixed expressions. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather by the High Rock!" Fire Star yowled. I padded next to him and sat down. "This is Crow. He is going to be an apprentice. He will be treated just like any other Thunder Clan cat. His new warrior name will be Crow Paw." Fire Star announced. The cats were silent but soon the two kittens I saw before, -Holly Kit and Larch Kit- began to yowl "Crow Paw! Crow Paw! Crow Paw!" Soon all the cats including Bramble Claw and Leaf Paw and even Squirrel Paw were chanting "Crow Paw!

Crow Paw! Crow Paw!" The chanting filled my ears and pretty soon I couldn't hear anything else. After the chanting died down, Fire Star instructed Bramble Claw to lead me to the apprentices den.


	4. Chapter 3

Fire Star ran out of camp with Cinder Pelt at his tail. "So…" she said between husky breaths "you think he's the one?"

"If you're talking about the Prophecy… Then yes." Fire Star said solemnly. Cinder Pelt looked at him for a few moments and remembered….

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"_Cinder Pelt!"_

"_What is it Fire Star?"_

"_I have to talk to you."_

"_Can't it wait? I'm collecting-"_

"_It's urgent Cinder Pelt."_

"_O-oh o-okay ill be there in a sec."_

_Cinder Pelt padded after her leader and into the forest. He sat down and turned to her "I have received a message from Star Clan." Fire Star said, his eyes brimming with melancholy._

_Cinder Pelt leaned forward "Well!" she cried, "Out with it!"_

" _**The Four Clans will fight, and the forest will drench in blood, **_

_**the beasts from the sky will cleanse us, **_

_**the beasts from the earth will save us, **_

_**and the Clans will be destroyed.**_

_**The Four Clans will Divide and the Crow will Unite us as One"**_

_Cinder Pelts eyes widened "But what do they mean?" she cried._

_Fire Star sighed "Spotted Leaf didn't tell me any thing else." he said sadly. "But it warns us of a war! And who is the Crow?" Cinder Pelt asked._

"_I honestly don't know," Fire Star said sadly "But we must keep our eyes open."_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So, this is an apprentice den?" I asked, looking over at a thicket and a large clump of moss that was overlapping a large rock. "Yep!" Leaf Paw said proudly. "This is Spider Paw" she said as she gestured to a black tom with a brown belly and amber eyes "Shrew Paw," she gestured to a small dark brown tom with earth colored eyes "and White Paw." she gestured to a pure white she-cat with green eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you" White paw said happily as she stepped forward and touched noses with me. "Welcome to Thunder Clan." Shrew Paw said timidly, "I hope you'll like it here!" Spider Paw said enthusiastically. I dipped my head, I wasn't used to cats being so friendly "Thanks." I said gruffly. "Who will be your mentor?" White Paw asked, "Mentor?" I asked. _What the heck is __that?_

"The cat who will teach you to be a warrior silly!" White Paw said teasingly. I felt my pelt flush hot "O-oh yeah, a mentor, I know what that is." I lied, "I don't know who my mentor is going to be."

"Actually, that would be me."

We all spun around to see a ginger and white she-cat standing in the den entrance, my eyes widened. Half of her face was missing, revealing mangled, torn flesh and an empty red eye socket. Her right ear was completely ripped off and the right side of her face was ripped and scarred. "Are you Crow Paw?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet, like a bird taking flight, or a cold sweet rain or- "Well?" she asked again "Um, yeah I'm Crow Paw." I said.

She smiled "Great. Fire Star assigned me to be your mentor; we can start the afternoon training after Leaf Paw has showed you around." "Okay, sure." I said rapidly. She padded out of the den but before she left she turned around and said "by the way, my name's Bright Heart, see you later." I nodded and watched her leave. "Well, I think that was my cue." Leaf Paw said, "Let's go." I nodded and followed her out "bye guys!" she called over her shoulder; I didn't say anything just followed her quietly. I wasn't much for closeness; I enjoyed being stoic and being alone. "Well here's that whole camp," Leaf Paw said, "this big den is the Warriors den, the small one across it is the Elders den that's where retired Warriors go, and next to it is the Nursery. Queens raise there kittens there, and this," she said gesturing to a den next to The High Rock, right on the same cliff "is the Medicine cat den is, Medicine Cats heal injured and sick cats, and we speak with Star Clan at the Moon Pool." "What are Star Clan and a Moon Pool?" I asked. _This cat is crazy… _I thought to myself. "Star Clan is where the dead warriors go. They look down upon us and give us Medicine Cats prophecies and warnings. We can speak to our ancestors by drinking from the Moon Pool and falling asleep next to it." I was giving her a disbelieving, skeptic, "your insane" face. I shook my head "that can not be true. There is no way I believe that dead cats come to speak to warriors after they drink sacred water." Leaf Paw gave me a sad look, as if seeing a kit eating what it wasn't supposed to. I narrowed my eyes "if this Star Clan crud is so true **prove it**." I challenged. She narrowed her yes "_**Fine I will**_." she snapped, "meet me at the camp entrance tonight, and I will give you solid proof Star Clan warriors exist."

I narrowed her eyes "fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good.""Fine," she hissed and stalked away, her pelt ruffled. "What's wrong with my sister?" Squirrel Paw asked as she walked up to me, "She's mad because I don't believe in Medicine Cats or Star Clan." I explained. Squirrel Paws eyes widened "Oh, you know she's a Medicine Cat apprentice." I rolled my eyes "whatever, lets just go train." I muttered, "…..okay." Squirrel Paw said finally and walked with me to where the afternoon training session was taking place.


	5. Chapter 4

Leaf Paw stalked into the Medicine cats den growling and fluffed up, "what's wrong Leafs?" Cinder Pelt asked as soon as Leaf Paws feet hit the dens entrance way. "It's that stupid new apprentice Crow Paw!" she cried, "He's so-so-so-so, dumb! He doesn't believe in Star Clan! Or, or of the powers of the Moon Pool!"

Cinder Pelt smiled "now Leaf Pool, don't get offended, just take this as another great upside to the fact that Medicine Cats can't have mates." Leaf Paw looked at her funny, lately, as she had been getting older, all Cinder Pelt talked about was the importance of why Medicine Cats couldn't have mates and why that was good.

Leaf Paw shook her head, she hated the idea of falling out with any cat…or was it falling in? Whatever, for all Leaf Paw was concerned, toms were dumb, and Crow Paw was no exception. He was so stubborn and rough, and rude, and mean, and mysterious…and dark… Leaf Paw shook her head again, more vigorously this time. Cinder Pelt limped over to her apprentice, her crippled leg dragging more than usual, "are you okay Leaf Paw?" she asked. "Yes." Leaf Paw lied, she felt guilty for agreeing to take Crow Paw to the Moon Pool tonight. It wasn't even the most important reason, just because he didn't believe…no Leaf Paws mind was made. They were going tonight, whether Crow Paw appreciated it or not.


	6. Chapter 5

WHOOSH~ all of my breath rushed out of my lungs as I was knocked to the ground for the 50th time, "better luck next time." Squirrel Paw said apologetically and jumped off of my sore body. I shakily stood up and shook my pelt, clouds of dust and dirt clods fell out of my fur. "That was good Crow Paw!" White Paw called to me as Shrew Paw nodded vigorously from where he sat next to her. _Yeah sure. _I thought irritably, _getting my butt kicked every try is AWESOME. _"Let's call it a day." a dark brown tom called Dust Pelt said. He was Squirrel Paws mentor, "sure," Mouse Fur (a small, brown, kind of scrawny looking she-cat) said nodding her head, she was Spider Paws mentor, and "I was going to take White Paw out for a break soon anyway." Bracken fur (a golden tom) who was White Paws mentor said, Thorn Claw (a golden brown tabby tom) nodded "lets go Shrew Paw," he said "we'll go hunting." -You can kind of tell he's Shrew Paws mentor- Bright Heart turned to me "you can go take a food break if you need it, but at sundown we need you for a patrol." I sighed and flicked my ears "fine," I said sharply and stalked off. I was irritated, tired and in complete confusion. This Warrior stuff was hard work! All the hunting, patrolling, training, chores, collecting herbs. And Squirrel Paw said that wasn't even half of being an apprentice. When you become a warrior, you sit 'vigil' all night in silence. What's with that? I walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. I was sitting away from the other cats a nice comfortable distance for me and eating when an old she-cat walked up to me. She had a pale ginger coat and light blue eyes. "Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked through the squirrel she was holding. I flicked my ears "…..sure." I said slowly and coldly. She stretched next to me and sat her catch down in-between her paws. Our pelts were barely brushing a hair but I was still uncomfortable. 'I'd usually be sitting with Fern Cloud, "she said. I wondered if Fern Cloud was those two kittens mother that I'd seen earlier. "But you looked lonely." I looked around and realized all the other cats were either eating in pairs or in a small group. _Everybody has somebody…no ones ever alone… _I thought to myself. _but I'm always alone. I don't need anyone to be happy. Just myself._

We ate together in silence, but for some reason just being next to such a friendly cat made my day a bit brighter.


	7. Chapter 6

"…Crow Paw." some one hissed in my ear as I felt a sharp nudge in my flank, the hiss was more urgent "Crow Paw!" my eyes snapped open "WHA-" a paw quickly covered my mouth, I looked up at who was connected to it. It was Leaf Paw, "are you ready to speak with Star Clan?" she asked. Suddenly I remembered everything form the previous afternoon, "yes." I said through her paw. "..Good, lets go." she said, and I followed her silently out of the camp entrance. "We must be quiet, still and vigilant," she said hurriedly, "we have to pass over Wind Clan territory and they might not be kind to visitors, even if I am a medicine cat."

I nodded, kind of transfixed on looking at her fur, bathed in the bluish glow of the full moon, she kind of reminded me of Feather Tail. She coked her head at me "what are you looking at?" she asked, I turned my head away "nothing, let's just go." I muttered. We turned and treaded lightly through the forest, dodging stones and sticks that would alert other animals that we were there if we tread on them. We walked and walked till we came to a small river. Past the river was a vast open moor land. Then past a small bit of it, a little patch of forest lay. "Let's go." Leaf Paw whispered, she led me upwards, still in Thunder Clan territory, "if we go this way, we won't risk Wind Clan finding us," she explained. We came to a large stone cliff that was overlooking the moor. We climbed up, up, up till; finally we went through a small opening.

All I could hear was the small sound of inaudible echoes, trickling water and Leaf Paw asking "are you ready Crow Paw?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"FIRE STAR!" the Thunder Clan leader looked up from where he lay, it was Cinder Pelt, and "what's wrong?" he asked. "Its Leaf Paw…" she huffed "she and Crow Paw are gone!" Fire Star got up immediately, "we must find them." he said, all of the worst possibilities were flashing in his mind. Cinder Paw ran after him as he bolted out of camp. "Where do you think they are?" Fire Star asked, "I don't know but Leaf Paw seemed kind of out of it today," Cinder Pelt said worriedly, "what if…" "**No. **Don't think like that Cinder Pelt," Fire Star said sharply. They turned and ran in silence, consumed in worried thoughts

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Moon Pool was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. It was a small cave, in the middle was a small pool, it was fed by a trickling water fall, the water seemed to have a bluish glowing hue, framing everything in its soft unreal, light. Leaf Paw turned to me, "do you believe me now?" she asked, "I don't see any dead warriors, so close, but still no." I said. She narrowed her eyes, "fine" she said irritably, "here's what you do," she bent down by the pool, and gestured to me so I crouched down next to her, "lap up some water, you'll fall asleep instantly and then the warriors can talk to you."

I rolled my eyes but lapped up some water anyway, it had a hard metallic taste mixed with a soft light one. "I still don't see-"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"_Crow Paw…" "Is he dead?" "No! Shh! you'll wake him!" "He's a bit scrawny to be the one." "Shush Oak Heart!" "Come on Blue Star, he'll come too." "Spotted Leaf, is he alive?"_

I open my eyes and saw, what do you know? Cats. There were 6 peering over me. I recognized one. Feather Tail, she had been in my dreams before. "_What's going on?" _I asked, my head was fuzzy and my voice sounded weird. _"You're trespassing! That's what's going on!" _a gross grey she cat was growling at me. _"you have reached us, Crow Paw," _Feather Tail said, _"these are the other Star Clan warriors, Yellow Fang, Lion Heart, Oak Heart, Spotted Leaf, and Blue Star." _yup. Leaf Paw was right, the cats were slightly see through and had star-like sparks on there pelts, there eyes had no pupils and were glowing, they were so beautiful to me it was almost scary. _"What do you want from me?" _I asked, _"Oh my Silverpelt you are the densest cat I've ever met." _Yellow Fang hissed, my ears went back _"you don't have much room to talk you bag of fleas!" _I snapped angrily. _"You wannna go!" _she spat, _"BRING IT ON OLD WOMAN!" _I yowled. _"Cut it out you two!" _Blue Star snarled. I looked this way and that till I spotted an exit looking thing. _"I'm out of here!" _I snapped and ran towards the entrance. _"Crow Paw! No! Wait!" _I heard Feather Tail yowl, but I didn't listen and ran through the 'exit' and plunged into darkness."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~*~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Crow paw…CROW PAW!" Leaf Paws frantic cry broke through the blackness and pulled me into the world again. Her face was upset and her fur was ruffled, "are you okay?" she cried, "yes, why are you upset?" I asked, confused. "y-you were jerking, and moaning, and stopped breathing! I was so worried!" I was silent. I had really scared her, it felt like I'd only been asleep for seconds, but it was almost sun high. A new day was beginning. Leaf Paws face was buried in my fur, her breath was shaky, I slowly twined my tail with hers "um, its okay, I'm really fine." I said, trying to assure her. She pressed herself closer, still shaking, but not as violent as before. "Are you s-sure?" she asked, "ah, yes, I'm fine." I murmured and went with the flow of the moment and put my head atop of hers. We sat in silence, bathed in the Moon Pools glow.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

We spun around (strangely Leaf Paw looked guilty) to see and angry looking Cinder Pelt standing in the caves entrance. "C- C-Cinder Pelt…" Leaf Paw stammered, "what do you have to say for yourself Leaf Paw!" Cinder Pelt snapped, waiting for an answer. Leaf Paws eyes were wide "I-I-I um-um -I" her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, she was clearly scared out of her skin and Cinder Pelt wasn't helping. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped in "I wanted to see the Moon Pool! And I fell asleep, so just don't take it out on Leaf Paw! You're scaring her!" Cinder Pelts eyes narrowed "don't tell me how to discipline my apprentice!" " You're hurting her!" I protested, I was standing right in front of Leaf Paw now. "what are you talking about you fool!" Cinder Pelt screeched. "just leave her alone! Were going to come back to the camp in a minute anyway!" Cinder Pelt hissed "…fine be back in the camp in 10 minutes." she snarled and stalked off. I turned to Leaf Paw she was breathing hard and shaking again "its okay." I muttered and licked her fore head. "we should go back to the camp." Leaf Paw said "yeah but-" "**NOW **Crow Paw." I was silent, kind of stunned at her attitude "..fine." I said sharply and stalked off to the Thunder Clan camp.


	8. Chapter 7

Leaf Paw watched Crow Paw walk off, shoulders stiff, fur bristled. She never meant to hurt his feelings, he was just concerned for her, and he had done something that she had never dreamed of doing, standing to Cinder Pelt. He was almost out of her vision, and she darted after him. She caught up to him and they walked in and awkward silence, suddenly she asked "do you want to race?" he turned to her, dark eyes flashing "…yes, but get ready to lose." "Wanna bet?" Leaf Paw said and pelted forward. He ran after her, fast like a dark blur he quickly passed her. A loud happy laugh erupted from her throat and burst out of her mouth like a song. He turned to look at her and for the first time she'd ever seen, smiled.

She felt a wave of happy emotion cover her, and called "race you back to camp!" "You're on!" he called. They Ran, Leaf Paw one tail length behind, they burst into the camp, smiling, panting and dripping sweat, Leaf Paw leaned against him for support, her legs weak after not being exercised for moons.

Bright Heart ran up to them "where have you been?" she asked, "you're needed for the hunting patrol Crow Paw!" He nodded, "okay, bye Leaf Paw." he said and walked after his mentor.

Leaf Paw watched him go; shaking her pelt she went to find Cinder Pelt.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey, Crow Paw!" I spun around and saw Bramble Paw walking towards me, "oh, hey." I said curtly, "are you hunting too?" he nodded, "yes, is Squirrel Paw with you?" I cocked my head at him, "um, I don't know, if I say yes will you stick around?" He looked away, obviously embarrassed. "Um, why would I care if she's around?" I flicked my tail and gave an _mmrow _of amusement. "Whatever, teach me how to catch these confounded birds." His eyes widened "a black bird? That's the easiest thing ever!" I shrugged, "if you say so." we walked into the forest, suddenly Bramble Claw stopped dead, "wha-" I tried to speak only to get my mouth covered my his tail "**shhhhhh.**" he hissed, I saw what he was gazing so intently at, a pheasant. It was HUGE. A Giant male. "I'll go around, I'll signal you, jump for its throat." he slipped away, quiet as a shadow. I crept forward, light on my paws. The pheasant pecked the ground, its lovely plumage was shining, and it was obviously healthy, young and fit. I drew my tongue over my jaws, I could almost taste it. Suddenly I saw Bramble Claws tail shoot straight up, _the signal! _I thought and sprang onto the pheasant, it let out a sqwak of fear and tried to shake me off, Bramble Claw sprang forward and knocked it (ahem, I mean tackled) it down. I quickly bit it's throat and watched it life quickly drain away after my teeth ripped open its like giving artery. I sat up, panting. The huge bird had fallen, dead. Bramble Claws eyes were gleaming happily. "Did you see that!" he screamed, my eyes were wide and I was grinning "yes! Lets take this back to camp!" we dragged it back and as soon as we appeared in the entrance every cat was staring "HOLY CRUD!" Gray Stripe screeched, all the cats rushed forward. Birch Kit, Holly Kit and Larch Kit were bouncing all over the place, squeaking with excitement, all the apprentices rushed up "you two caught this!" White Paw asked, Squirrel Paw rushed up to me, purring. "I can't believe it!" Mouse Fur cried "it's HUGE!" me and Bramble Claw were surrounded by all the cats.

It was a purring mass of fur and warmth. Fire Star walked up eyes glowing "We will all eat together tonight." he announced.


	10. Chapter 9

I was sitting by the apprentices den, in-between White Paw and Bramble Claw, who was next to Squirrel Paw. Leaf Paw padded up to me, holing a chunk of meat in her jaws. "Can I sit by you?" she asked nervously. I looked up at her, and slowly nodded "sure," I scooted over into Bramble Claw; White Paw scooted over as well. Leaf Paw settled down next to me, looking uncomfortable. I kind of was too, I was smooshed between a bunch of cats, way to close for my liking. "This is the best food I've ever eaten!" Squirrel Paw cried, licking her jaws. We all were, the meat had a light, delicious grease coming off of it and was all over every cats mouth. I swiped my raspy tongue over my lips, and nodded "its great-" "CROW PAW! BRAMBLE CLAW!" I turned and saw Birch Kit, Holly Kit and Larch Kit bounding over to us, there mouths stained from gorging on the pheasant. "What is it?" Bramble Claw asked, "Tell us how you caught the bird again!" the kittens begged, tiny, pink mouths wide open and mewling. Bramble Claw laughed softly, "Okay, here's how it goes….."

I sighed and crouched down into my mossy next. It was very soft and comfy. I sighed, listening to Bramble Claws soft, steady breathing. Another night convincing myself that I didn't care about these cats. And that Bramble Claw wasn't becoming my friend. I sighed and closed my eyes. It had been a long day, I let sleep pull me under and drown my consciousness.

_I sighed, wow what a great dream. I was standing next to a lake, watching the water ripple under the moon. Why can't I have a dream where I'm actually DREAMING? I sighed, irritated. I looked around; I was on the shore of the lake, the sand tickling my paws. It was night, forest surrounded me. I walked around the lake, walking into and through the forest. The dark woods were quiet, little bits of moonlight wafting through gaps in the bushes and trees. The soft moonlight danced around on the forests canvas. I watched is shine around, lighting up things that would seem scary._

_How odd…I thought to myself, the light almost seemed __**alive**__. _

_I kept walking, my head turning this way and that. _

_I kept trekking along, avoiding the light. "Hello, Crow Paw."_

_I whipped around, hissing._

_I stopped, it was another Star Clan cat, "what do you want?" I asked angrily. The cat stepped forward, it was a skinny, lean silver tabby. She stepped forward a few paces, I stepped back. "I am Silver Stream, Feather Tail's mother…" she said, blue eyes gleaming. "I have a message for you, Crow Paw." Ah, a message, yeah right. I'm not believing a word that is coming out of this cat's mouth. "I wouldn't believe you if you said the world was round." I snarled. _

_Silver Stream looked a bit taken aback. "ah, I forgot, the presence of Star Clan has no effect on you.." She sighed and snapped her attention back to me, "but that is besides the point," she said, "I have a message for you, _

_**Danger is coming to the Four Clans,**_

_**The Blood will stain all paws red,**_

_**The Cries will forever echo,**_

_**Until the Crow comes and unites us all.**_

_I just stared at her. The silence between us was impeccable, our gaze was so intently focused into each others eyes, that I could almost become a statue. Finally I broke the pure, beautiful silence with my four, life changing words,_

"_are you completely INSANE?"_

_Silver Stream blinked in shock, "what? Of course not!" she sputtered in distress, "MOST WARRIORS WOULD BE OVERJOYED TO RECEIVE A MESSAGE FROM STAR CLAN!" she screeched._

"_what are you talking about?" I asked, trough gritted teeth. She sighed impatiently, "just tell Fire Star!" she everything faded to black._


	11. Chapter 10

My eyes snapped open, I gasped, my whole pelt was damp with a hot, heavy sweat. I was in a vulnerable, splayed position, my bedding all over and in my fur. I looked around, I was definitely not in the Warriors Den, the den was empty, and I could hear water trickling, and smell plants. "Crow Paw?" I looked around, "what-whoa-who?" I asked frantically. Leaf Paw reached out and placed her paw over my mouth, " you were crying in your sleep, so Bramble Claw brought you to the Medicine Cats den," she explained. "okay," I muttered and stood up, shaking my fur vigorously. She watched me walk around, stretching my legs. "well, I should go," I said, "Bright Heart will be waiting for me,"

"okay, be careful," she called out, I flicked my tail in response and walked out into the clearing. I looked about, I had a weird feeling I should be remembering something or talking to someone….oh well. I padded out to the Training Hollow, where all the Warriors would give the Apprentices their duties for the day.

I saw Bramble Claw walking in that direction and quickly ran over, "hey," I said quietly, I am still not used to all this cat-interaction. Phooey.

"good morning Crow Paw, I'm glad to see you are feeling better." Bramble Claw said cheerily, a bit too cheerily. "oookkkkaaayyyy…..what's making you so happy?" I asked.

Bramble Claw smiled, "tonight's the full moon!"

"so?""The Gathering is tonight!"

"…so?"

"ugh, seriously Crow Paw?"I was confused, "what?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

Bramble Claw smiled, "the Gathering is where all of the Four Clans meet under the full moon in peace, no fighting, just talking and the leaders give announcements." I swished my tail thoughtfully, "okay, so we all get to go?" I asked, Bramble Claw shook his head, "Nope, some cats have to stay and guard the camp," I nodded, 'okay, where are our mentors?" Bramble Claw shrugged, "don't know, maybe they went out huntin-"

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

I spun around to see Thorn Claw and Shrew Paw burst into the camp, breathless, Shrew Paw had blood pouring out of a raw wound on his neck. "What's wrong?" Bramble Claw asked, "Wind Clan cats are attacking a patrol on our side of the river!" Shrew Paw cried, a group of warriors heard and rushed up, "how to we help?" Gray Stripe asked. "We have to hurry!" Thorn Claw said, 'we need more cats!" The large group of 10 (including me and Bramble Claw) rushed out of camp, the closer we came to the river, the more clearly we could hear yowling cats.

I launched myself at a skinny brown tom with torn ears. He let go of White Paw's bleeding pelt and got a mouthful of my claws. I scored my claws across his mouth, knocking out a few teeth and a hunk of fur and flesh.

The cat screeched in pain and I slammed him down onto the ground, my teeth latched firmly onto his ears. I clawed his back until he started yowling pitifully, "Crow Paw!" I saw Bright Heart staring at me from across the clearing, "he's had enough." She said firmly. I reluctantly released him, and he pelted across the river. Bramble Claw was furiously raking his claws across a dark, gray she-cat's chest. Pushing her back with every powerful blow.

The Wind Clan cat's were retreating, some had already run off, tails tucked in-between there legs.

Soon all the enemy cats were gone, leaving us, scratched up, but not that badly hurt. I walked over to Bramble Claw, who was leaning over White Paw. I sniffed her, "are you okay?" I asked, White Paw coughed, and weakly nodded, "I'll be fine…" I brushed my cheek against Bramble Claws, "are you okay?" I asked raspily.

He nodded, "I'm fine, I'll just be a bit stiff, I lost a few chunks of fur." I nodded, "come on White Paw, let's go back home." I nudged her flank and helped her up. She leaned against me as we limped back to camp.


End file.
